


The Better Choice

by changingdestiny4



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Beth Deserved Better, Alternate Universe Beth Does Not Die, Episode Fix-it: s01e12 Take Your Choice, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: A slight rewrite of the "Take Your Choice" ending in which the alternate Beth Kane lives.
Relationships: Beth Kane & Kate Kane
Kudos: 17





	The Better Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This week’s “Batwoman” ending made me angry. I missed most of the episode but the ending had the seeming big bad’s good doppelganger (long story) killed off. Kate was this close to having her good sister back & everything was looking so good. And while I’ve personally found the big bad to be excellent, seeing her good and sweet doppelganger made me want to see the evil version dead.
> 
> But no, the showrunner instead ruined it by killing off the wrong version. And so this is to correct it.

Beth, the good doppelganger of Kate’s villainous sister Alice, was preparing to leave for a while in order to start a new life for herself. Kate had earlier injected her with something that stabilized her body’s deterioration, said deterioration happening due to the fact that only one version of Beth could live while the other version had to die, and then sent her away before going to keep the dying Alice company during her final moments.

Beth was a refugee who had been transported to the new Earth Prime outside of her power and met the version of her sister on this Earth. It was quite stunning to learn about what life was like on this Earth but a very bitter pill to swallow as to how she’d turned out in this world.

But now she and her sister’s doppelganger here were being given a second chance and as for the Alice version, despite all of Kate’s efforts, that version was completely lost and consumed by the darkness.

As Beth prepared to get on board her motorcycle and begin her new journey, unknown to both her and Luke, Kate’s good friend and right hand who was handling Beth’s new journey, Sophie Moore, second in command to the Crows security force, had her weapon trained on her, believing her to be Alice. She and the rest of the Crows were under shoot to kill orders from her currently and wrongfully incarcerated boss Jacob, and she was waiting to take the shot.

In the end however, she just could not bring herself to do it and instead decided to call the rest of her team to apprehend who she thought was Alice.

Meanwhile, on another rooftop across from her position and overlooking where Beth and Luke stood, a mysterious gentleman had his own rifle trained at Beth. Earlier he’d already taken Alice’s companion and fellow partner in crime Mouse and was holding him at an unknown location, the latter man chained up. And now he was about to kill Beth, presumably believing her to be Alice.

As he placed his finger on the trigger and prepared to pull it, a patrolman from the GCPD who happened to be passing by noticed him and quickly accessing the situation, ascertained as to what he was up and quickly moved to stop him.

“Police!! Stop!!”, the patrolman demanded while unholstering his weapon. Realizing he was caught, the gentleman quickly fired his shot at Beth but she, along with Luke, had heard the patrolman’s shout and Luke, thinking quickly, grabbed Beth and dropped them both to the ground as the shot was fired before the gunman was tackled by the patrolman, who managed to extract the gun from the suspect’s hands and then placed him into custody.

“Are you okay Beth? Are you alright?”, Luke asked frantically, eyes wide and checking her over.

“I’m alright Luke I’m okay”, Beth groaned slightly while taking a look at her arm, which was in a bit of pain and slightly bleeding but nothing too serious. “The bullet only grazed my arm”, she explained while directing his gaze towards where the blood was coming from. Luke sighed in relief that it wasn’t worse but knew they needed to address that wound.

“Well we need to get out of here quickly and get someone to have a look at it and don’t worry, I know just the person”, Luke reassured her and together, they made their way back to Kate’s office where Kate’s stepsister Mary Hamilton, who Luke had called beforehand and explained the situation, was waiting for them. Acting with speed and preciseness, Mary cleaned Beth’s wound with peroxide, stitched up the skin as best she could, and then applied a bandage to it.

Once done, Beth and Luke thanked Mary profusely who responded that she was more than happy to do it and help her stepsister get a second chance with her sister, her true, non-villainous sister while insisting that her friends call her whenever they needed her again, which they promised to do. Beth then went back outside with Luke, the latter being more cautious of their surroundings, and after another shared hug between them, Beth got onto her motorcycle, put her helmet on, and drove out into the night while Luke looked on with a smile.

Meanwhile, Kate sat and held Alice in her arms as she died, the woman who was once her sister dying in her hate but leaning into Kate, relieved that she was dying in the arms of the sister she still loved. Kate would cry bitter tears over her sister’s loss and even more at the tragedy of the whole situation in that she failed to save her.

As time passed, Beth would eventually return and she and Kate, suffering from the losses of the respective versions of their sisters, would seek familial comfort from each other and form a close, tight, friendship which eventually would deepen into a true sisterly bond, the platonic ache in both of their hearts healed.

And after Jacob was exonerated for the crimes he was wrongfully accused of and released from prison, and following an explanation of the multiverse and doppelganger for both himself and Sophie, they would go on to welcome Beth into their home while Jacob especially would see this as a second chance to have a relationship with the daughter he’d lost.

Beth herself even went on to become a valuable member of Team Batwoman, working closely with Kate, Luke, and eventually Mary, who Kate eventually recruited, and the four of them would work together to clean up Gotham’s streets and do all they could to honor the legacy of Bruce Wayne, aka, the Batman. And Kate and Beth would remain true sisters, Kate on her part making up for lost time, and they would together enjoy what life had to offer them all of the days of their lives. Kate and Beth, the good Beth, together as it was always meant to be.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> There. That’s better in my personal opinion. The canon version made me so mad I was tempted to quit the show. I’m still going to continue watching it though.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> On an unrelated subject, is anyone familiar with the author Wayhaughtgirl or something like that? She was, I think, a major Kalex fan and wrote some interesting stories, including some great smut. She also wrote a g!p Kara/Sam smut gift for me and I also really enjoyed her g!p Kara/Maggie smut chapter in her Kara/Diana fic.
> 
> She disappeared from here however and deleted all of her stories. Hopefully she’s alright and hopefully she’ll return someday since I’d really like to read the Kara/Maggie and my Kara/Sam gift again.


End file.
